The present invention pertains to a liquid dispenser of a type which is adapted to discharge a discreet dose of a liquid, such as a mouthwash, into a receptacle such as a drinking glass, paper cup or the like each time that the top edge of the receptacle is pushed against a valve operating liquid release bar, and to reprime the device with a like discreet dose each time that the top edge of the receptacle is removed from engagement with the release bar.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the invention is to provide a liquid dispenser which may be in the nature of a free standing or wall mounted device to dispense a discreet amount of a liquid such as a mouthwash each time that a spring loaded fluid release bar associated therewith is depressed as by the top edge of an appropriate receptacle such as an ordinary drinking glass or paper cup for example.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dose cup mounted at the bottom of a container, filled with the liquid to be dispensed, and a double acting valve means, fixed to the release bar, which operates to open a post in the bottom of the dose cup to discharge fluid therein into the receptacle each time that the release bar is depressed against the action of the spring loading, while simultaneously closing a discharge port in the bottom of the container.
A still further object of the invention is to provide the liquid dispenser as above described in which the double acting valve seals the dose cup port and opens the discharge port from the container when the release bar returns to its normal position after removal of the receptacle from the release bar.
Yet another object of the invention is to position the discharge post from the container, at a predetermined level within the dose cup to determine the amount of said dose.